


关系定义（番外）

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: ⛔真人rps
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	关系定义（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

玲於朝上头瞟两眼，Kenchi姿势惬意地躺在沙发上看书，一丝注意力也没被分散。

Kenchi双脚叠放一起，舒适宽松的裤腿让玲於径直地伸出了手去。暧昧地顺着脚踝探进，可没出半分钟，玲於就抽回了手，啧了两声。

“腿毛真多。”他嫌弃道，拿回了手机重启游戏。

闻言，男人抬起眼皮看过来，深邃的眉眼构造容易产生懒洋洋的淡漠味道。“怎么，”他漫不经心地回答，“喂饱你的地方难道不是一样？”

“嘁——变态大叔。”玲於要占个口头便宜。

性爱从来不是禁忌，想做爱就如同早餐吃块三明治一般平常。

Kenchi懒得再回嘴，合上书放在一边，起身的时候手掌往玲於的脑袋上撑了一撑，说着“我去洗澡了”。快速冲完就躺上了床继续看书，翻了二十分钟，有些轻许的乏倦，抬手捏捏眉心，发觉玲於已经洗了半小时还没出来。

年轻人。

他笑着摇摇头，对佐野玲於在浴室里头做什么清楚得很。

翻出支铅笔，Kenchi倚在床头画起了设计稿。待到玲於吹完头发，面带着尝到了快乐、又不尽满足的神情上床来时，Kenchi画完了一半。

“下班时间还自主加班呢总监大人？”玲於舔了舔唇，撩开他的浴袍摆，右手极其自然地握上去套弄起来。Kenchi哪里不知道他的心思，只唰唰做着设计，不做拒绝地纵容他做任何事。

玲於很快就埋头把手中之物含进了嘴里，抬起双眸去看Kenchi，男人一面关注着自己，一面画他的稿子。心下只有把这人口硬了让自己爽到的想法，玲於深喉到干呕，不信这样也不能吸引过Kenchi注意。

到他跨坐在Kenchi腿上，由着那热硬性器在体内用力上顶时，还吻着Kenchi、呻吟着去瞥丢在一旁的稿纸。

“简约又顺畅漂亮…还有种…过敏的气质，”玲於歇不下来地喘，还开口做出评价，“做戒指-是不是一太细？…耳钉吗？好像又过于简单…”他询问完，倒被Kenchi一个翻身压回床上。

男人额上青筋暴起，急切往底下埋入性器，深得令玲於呻吟也变调。

“话真多，专心叫你的床。”他揽住玲於的腰，唇齿继续玩弄红肿的左侧乳首。

玲於对着Kenchi，伸指去扯右边不得关注的那处突起。“今天这么喜欢我的乳头吗？”他笑笑说，“今天好冷，它在外面都冻硬了。”

“过几天我送你一份礼物吧。”男人又同他接吻，撕破他下唇。

“过几天…是White Day-”玲於没问完，几声短促颤音叫出来，明显是被磨着敏感点的难耐，“情人节的回礼吗？”他仰着头喘息，面上尽显欢愉。

“是。”Kenchi承认。

上个月情人节时玲於调休，Kenchi收到条“下班来xx街接我”的信息。出人意料的地点，高中外的老式商业街，并不像他们平常会去的地方。四五点钟，Kenchi开车过去时，雨下得正急。

他照着导航开到位置，打着方向盘停车时，就发现了站在杂货铺前避雨的人。

留着黑发，戴着眼镜，高中生制服穿在身上，领结松松垮垮的不成样子，已湿了半身，还背着双肩包。

和他早上在床上见到的人，是完全不同的一个佐野玲於。

玲於顶着那张娃娃脸，和旁边一个像是社会人士的陌生面孔交谈甚欢。原原本本的17岁高校生，笑起来甜得像蜂蜜，一点不违和。

Kenchi鸣了两声笛，那男孩子投来视线，披着制服冒雨跑过来之前还先跟陌生人挥挥手道别。

匆忙关上车门，玲於放松似的“呼”了一声，抬眸看去，Kenchi单手枕在方向盘上，正一副看好戏的神色。玲於抿嘴浅浅笑着，摘下沾染上雨水的细边眼镜，手上自然而然地拉过Kenchi的衣尾，擦净起镜片来。男孩还未发一言，白衬衫经过雨滴，贴合在身体上，濡湿成纯情又诱惑的模样。

“你这头发今天染的？”Kenchi在意地伸手捋捋，那黑发几小时前还是浅金颜色。

“喜欢吗？”玲於重新戴好眼镜，抱紧他的双肩包歪歪脑袋，“前辈。”他元气十足地唤到，令Kenchi更是摸不着头脑。

“唱哪出戏呢你？”Kenchi无奈道，又不在意地扯回视线，正欲发动汽车，玲於却阻止了他。

“前辈好没情趣，忘记今天是什么节日了吗？”玲於边埋怨着，边从包里掏出了一盒包装精致的礼品盒，学着青涩又直接的方式，扬着害羞意味的笑容，双手递给Kenchi去，“喏，情人节快乐。”

男人猜不透年轻人的小把戏，但饶有兴趣地接了过来，这个节日，想来是糖果巧克力。他立即拆开了包装，打开一看，果不其然。朝学生样的男孩挑挑眉，玲於开口叫他尝尝。

却总觉得没那么简单，Kenchi捻起一块爱心状的白巧，观察着玲於那狡黠的小狐狸一般的表情。巧克力放入口中前两秒，男孩子就飞快探身前来用口衔住了Kenchi指间糖果。他一咬，轻易从Kenchi手中夺走了巧克力，随即再叼着巧克力亲口喂进了男人嘴里。

玲於跪在副驾驶位上，倾身同年长的男人接吻。完整的巧克力咬碎分食，热情地融化于两人口间，来得及吞咽的，玲於摸着Kenchi滚动的喉结，来不及吞咽的，滑下玲於嘴角。唇舌相绕，黏腻的糖浆蹭得满到处都是。

男孩子小猫似的舔舐着Kenchi唇上残余，发出些令人害羞的声音。

Kenchi动辄被挑起情欲，搂在玲於腰间的手正要揽紧，玲於朝他的下颚吻去。他仰了仰脖子，本想方便小猫乱咬，可没猜中玲於冲他笑笑，跳过了整段动作，直接埋到最低去解他皮带的举动。

雨刷还在左右来回摆动，直至眼看着玲於含着他腿间之物，将那胀大的柱体从根部舔到龟头，再放进嘴里由它进进出出的样子，Kenchi才明白玲於有多刻意。

穿着制服的男孩伸手扶扶滑下鼻梁的眼镜，纯然的双眸睁大了去仰视Kenchi，他扶着性体去叼底下的囊袋，阴毛附着在他的脸颊上。和Kenchi分享过同一块糖果的嘴里正塞着性器，唇边还黏糊着白巧克力，像是已经带着满嘴精液在替他口交。

恶劣的此情此景，叫Kenchi很难觉得他不是在猥亵未成年。

他又在玲於口里硬了些，男孩全然达到了目的。最后被男人强制捏着下巴射了满嘴，口里，嘴边，连眼镜上都沾上了液体，和巧克力混在一起，分不清。

玲於笑吟吟地全部咽下去，意犹未尽地舔着唇，然后取下眼镜，直视着Kenchi伸舌舔了舔镜面。

他跨坐上去，咬Kenchi耳朵：“已经放学了，前辈想对我做什么都可以噢。”男人看向他。

“等回家，到床上...给前辈做个够，好不好？”

而说是回礼，直到被带到一纹身店之前，玲於才隐隐约约有了不详预感。

“你要干什么？”他警惕地扒着门框不肯进去。

而Kenchi掏出随身携带的小礼盒来，往玲於眼前一打开，直白无比称：“给你打乳环。”

尽管上次以学生模样做得很满意，但Kenchi到底对那个杂货店前和玲於一同避雨的男人在意极了。佐野玲於这个样子，迟早会放纵到不可收拾。

“戴上我亲手给你设计制作的乳环，你休想再去别的男人床上发浪。”

“你不能因为上回我逼你也打第三个耳洞就这样对我！”他僵硬着身体反驳。玲於是极怕疼怕痛的类型，平时磕着碰着就会大惊小怪，连做爱没扩张充分就进去都会让他张牙舞爪大喊“不做了”。

因此在被威逼利诱着打环的整个过程，他把所有力气花在了捏青Kenchi手臂以及把Kenchi从头骂到尾之上。只是他后来没了精力，痛得眼睛红红的，盈满了泪水。

乳首套上纤细简约的银质环形，当即红肿了起来。Kenchi做过了特殊设计，那之上微妙地添有半只蝴蝶翅膀的形状，看起来已很是漂亮。

玲於足足一周没有理会Kenchi。

创伤口虽然小，可令人介意极了，未痊愈之前洗澡和穿衣服也不方便，睡觉时都时常想伸手去碰碰看。Kenchi总是捉住他去摸伤口的手，接着总被玲於一手甩开。

可恶的、比他还关心伤口什么时候痊愈的、嗜好变态的男人。

十天过去了，玲於不接受也只得习惯性地接受起来。趁着天气好，他在庭院里的木桌前打游戏，Kenchi还在他眼前晃来晃去献殷勤，惹得他分心。

很久没做了，玲於也想要，因而他发着呆，盯在对面站着的男人的腿间，吞了吞口水，一副十足十的小猫馋腥味的模样。

Kenchi喝着咖啡看他那样子，没笑出声来。他放下马克杯，绕过木桌走至玲於身后，俯身拥住他。

“做吧。”他侧过头一下接一下地吻玲於侧颈，双手肆意抚摸着，隔着衣料捻弄玲於的胸口，“打都打了，不好好利用怎么行呢？”他笑。

“你混-”

玲於还想推就，但Kenchi知道他的弱点，轻轻往他耳后一呵气，玲於便软了。

于是就在光天化日之下做起爱来。

男人埋在他身体里狠狠抽送，嘴上小心地将他的乳头好好照顾了一番。那里很快就红了，又痛又痒的感受，Kenchi咬住环状轻轻拉扯着，比以前要敏感上几倍还多。

有些令人头皮发麻胸腔收紧，玲於颤抖着双腿，眼梢也濡湿了，十天没纾解的欲望转化做两次内射的精液，随着第三次的不断抽插动作，顺着穴口流出来，从桌面间隙淌下，落往底下的土壤，像青草吸收了露水。

轻微的，上瘾感觉。

玲於低眸看了看打了环的左侧乳头，连自己也忍不住去扯了扯那银环，又控制不住仰头喘息，天空无云，蓝得很舒爽惬意。

Kenchi吻上来，玲於抬手就往他后背乱挠，泄怒一般。听男人席卷了欲望的喑哑语调在耳边说“好爱你”，又不自觉地红了耳朵。

“原谅我吧。”Kenchi道着，性体深深推入，粗糙指腹在乳晕处打圈，“打了乳环明明很漂亮啊。”他夸赞。

“废话少说，”玲於气笑了，胡乱擦了擦眼角欲渗出的泪水，双腿缠上Kenchi腰间，“看你表现。”


End file.
